Tournament of Elements
The Tournament of Elements was an event in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It was a competition between Elemental Masters, held on Chen's Island and hosted by Master Chen. The Tournament was in fact a ploy by Chen to steal the powers of the Elemental Masters, so he could use them to perform a spell that would turn his followers into Anacondrai. Origins At some point after the Nindroid conflict, P.I.X.A.L. and the newly rebuilt Zane were sold to Chen by Ronin. Using the Staff of Elements, he stripped Zane of his elemental power and imprisoned him in his dungeon. With Zane as bait for the other Ninja, he invited the other Elemental Masters to partake in the Tournament. History The Invitation In order to convince the Ninja to join the Tournament, Eyezor staged a robbery of Chen's Noodle House while the Ninja were present. As predicted, the Ninja interfered and Eyezor lured then to the back where an invitation (consisting of fortune cookies and a drawing of Zane) to the tournament had been set up. The following evening the Tournament began as the Elemental Masters gathered at the New Ninjago City pier. Clouse soon arrived with the ferry and the Masters, along with a suspicious Garmadon, set sail for Chen's Island. Only One Can Remain Upon arriving on Chen's Island, the Masters were lead to the main hall for the opening ceremony where Chen explained the rules of the Tournament; obtaining a Jadeblade during a match would move them forward, while failure to do so would see them eliminated. Following the ceremony, the competitors were escorted to their rooms and given a brief break before the first round of the Tournament began. In this round, enough Jadeblades for all but one were hidden throughout the Palace for the Masters to find. During the round, Gravis, Paleman and Jacob, ran to a Jadeblade close by. Lloyd went for the same one, but was ambushed by Ash. Kai and Skylor noticed a Jadeblade near the roof of the guest house. They jumped to get to the blade, but Kai accidentally knocked Skylor down. He managed to grab her leg, stopping her from falling and fling her up; however, she reached the blade, claiming it for herself, forcing Kai to look for another Jadeblade. Cole, full from eating a selection of noodle goods, searched for a Jadeblade and comes close to obtaining it, only to lose it to Griffin Turner who grabs it from him. Jay, on the other hand, is taking a shower, when Bolobo enters his room, trying to find a Jadeblade. The Blue Ninja soon puts on a towel and knocks him to the floor, only to find a Jadeblade in a light. Bolobo takes it, prompting Jay to turn on Starfarer, which amuses the Master of Nature. Jay then whacks him with his towel and grabs the Jadeblade, while commenting his room. Clouse sees Lloyd, and then uses Dark magic to prevent Lloyd from winning. However, Garmadon sees this and attacks him, therefore interrupting his spell and allowing Lloyd to get a Jadeblade before Neuro and Ash. More contestants goes after the same Jadeblade as Cole eventually burying him; he soon overthrows them. Paleman quickly get on his feet and snatches the blade, though, Cole stomps on a column which covers Invizable in dust, giving Cole the chance to knock him out. He grabs the blade and raises it in triumph, but Gravis takes it though, ironically, another blade is on the floor and Cole takes it silently. Eventually, only one Jadeblade is left and it's Kai and Karlof fighting for it. After a hard fought battle, Karlof won but before he could hand it in, Kai unscrewed his Metal fist, getting a chance to win, flies to Chen's location and puts the blade in its spot to win, eliminating Karlof. Versus The next day, Chen announces the six competitors competing next: Griffin Turner, Gravis, Ash, Bolobo, Neuro, and Kai. The first match begins with Griffin versus Gravis to obtain a Jadeblade from the top of of a rose blossom tree. Griffin's powers initially gave him a headstart, but Gravis catches up to him by means of levitation. Griffin then begins to mess with Gravis by running to different branches, but it backfires and the Master of Gravity pins him using the blossoms. The Master of Speed escapes and Gravis, having had enough, uses his powers to bring the Jadeblade to him, only for Griffin to run in and take it, eliminating Gravis. The second match between Neuro and Bolobo begins, where the Jadeblade rets on top of a boulder. Neuro reads Bolobo's mind to see his opening move and in doing so, he uses his vines to gain ground in climbing, which makes Bolobo go after him. The Master of Nature traps the Master of Mind though he quickly escapes and sends his opponent to the ground using his powers. However, Bolobo trapped Neuro in a multitude of vines again. With Neuro trapped, Bolobo uses his powers to grab the Jadeblade but Neuro gives him a headache, giving him the chance to climb the vines and take the blade, winning and eliminating the Master of Nature. The final match between Kai and Ash takes place on a bridge over a volcano, with the Jadeblade and the competitors on a wooden bridge. Kai goes straight for the blade, but Ash flips the bridge over, causing it to fall on a rock below. Kai climbs under the bridge and attempts to kick Ash, but the Master of Smoke uses his powers to evade the attack. Kai countinously attacks Ash, with none of his blow landing while Ash keeps disappearing and reappearing and his punches landing, eventually sending the Master of Fire throught the bridge and hanging. Kai flips himself back onto secured planks and uses his spinjitzu to push Ash back though the end result is the same. Kai then launches multiple fireballs, only for Ash to dodge them while they begin burning through the bridge. Ash manages to apprehend Kai, but he launches one more fireball which successfully burns through the last of the bridge, sending both of them onto the rocks below. The two then battle in midair over the Jadeblade where they're evenly matched until Ash makes for the blade. Kai then attacks him, where he uses his powers to avoid being hit: Kai uses this to take the blade and end the match with Ash eliminated. Later that evening, Chen arranges for Jay and Cole to fight each other in the stadium, which gave them the chance to end their feud. Once the match began, the two lashed out, with neither of them letting up for even a second. Upon realizing what they're doing, the two apologize to each other and decide to keep fighting, but without using their powers. Chen decides to heat things up by sending out Condrai cycles, but the two Ninja fight off all of them. Chen then decides to eliminate both of them by breaking the ground away, leaving Jay to let Cole take the Jadeblade since he considers himself lucky to still be in the tournament. Cole initially does so, but throws the blade to Jay and tells him to win. Chen then eliminates Cole from the tournament. Ninja Roll Skylor and Jacob have been announced as the fighters in the next match where they must smash vases in order to find a Jadeblade. Jacob's powers allow him to sense Skylor as long as she's not hiding, which leaves her to using her Fire to burn his sitar. Jacob soon has the advantage using blow darts, though Skylor tricks him into firing into paper where the sound of the air throws him off long enough to her to break the last vase and take the Jadeblade, causing the Master of Sound's elimination. Later, Lloyd and Chamille are announced as opponents in a Thunderblade race, where they must race around a roller rink and score points while holding a Jadeblade, with the most points deciding the winner. Both were allowed help from the other elemental fighters depending on who they chose to help, with Skylor, Neuro, Invizable, Griffin, Shade and Tox taking Chamille's side, leaving Lloyd with only Kai and Jay as support. After the competitors are set in place, the race starts with Lloyd and Chamille getting a headstart while the others follow soon after. Lloyd and Chamille each gain a point and catch up to the others, who stop Lloyd from passing. Jay decides to make an opening by shocking Neuro, which works and stops everyone else: however, the plan fails as Kai accidentally knocks into Lloyd, causing him to fall behind by one point. Chamille is still ahead of Lloyd by one point when the score says 4-3. Chen starts using his control panel and activates a ramp to stop Lloyd, though it doesn't stop him. Jay then whips him only to discover it's Chamille in disguise. She then orders Shade to hit Lloyd's back, succeeding and making him drop his Jadeblade. Invizable then takes it, only for Jay to take it back and knock him off the track. Everyone does whatever they can to stop the Ninja (with only Kai taking the hits), with Chen even releasing a buggy to extend Chamille's lead. Lloyd is soon ambushed by Invizable, Shade, and even Neuro, and when Jay tries to help, Griffin accelerates him around the track and into the Green Ninja, though it helps his back. With the score now 8-5, Kai decides to help despite not keeping balanced and uses his powers to hit Chamille and making her drop her blade, allowing Jay to take it. The Ninja ultimately decide to reveal the true intentions behind the tournament so the other Masters would side with them while Chamille then takes back her Jadeblade. Kai latches onto Skylor, explaining everything to both her and Invizable. Jay and Lloyd do the same to Griffin, who doubts it: Neuro confirms it after he stops Toxikita from attacking them. Jay is surprised the Master of Mind had chosen that moment to help, to which he explains he wanted to be on the winning team. Chamille attacks Kai and he lands near the buggy, allowing him and Skylor to take it. They drive up to Lloyd and let him take it, where it transforms into his color. While the others keep Shade and Toxikita from attacking the Green Ninja, Chen goes all out on his traps, all of which fail. The score becomes tied and Lloyd tries to convince Chamille to join them, though she pulls him out of the buggy, leaving them to go head on in a sword fight. Chen becomes worried of Lloyd winning and orders Clouse to use his magic, but he's stopped by Garmadon. The scorekeeper then tries to rig Lloyd's score, but Skylor, having obtained Gravis' gravity, has him float helplessly. The two racers soon cross the finish line just as time runs out, with the final score being 13 each. However, Chamille is revealed to have dropped her Jadeblade, making Lloyd the winner. Chen, however refuses to have the event count, claiming Lloyd cheated and is disqualified, though Griffin stands up for the Green Ninja and states Chen cheated, where the Master claims what his rules says, goes. Invizable, Kai, and Jay protest if Lloyd's out, then so are they whereas Skylor states if everyone is eliminated, there is no Tournament. With that along with Clouse confirming it, Chen is forced to comply and eliminates Chamille. Spy for a Spy Only one fight occurred, which resulted in Shade causing Tox's elimination. The banquet was held to congratulate the remaining eight competitors. Spellbound Needing to capture Nya, who still had the spell on her, Chen decided to have the final 8 hunt her down with the promise to move the one who brings her in to the final round. He also provided weapons and tools for the chase which, unknown to the competitors (apart from Skylor), contained tracking devices which he could use to find and capture them. Shade was the first to fall, followed by Paleman, Griffin and Neuro. Jay later battled Clouse, though eventually lost while Kai was forced to fight Skylor under her father's orders and was captured by Chen. As a result, Lloyd became the last master standing. The Forgotten Element Chen, after convincing Kai to be become loyal to him, had him lead Lloyd to the throne room, trapping him and announcing the two of them as the last remaining fighters. Lloyd began strong, but Chen had the Staff of Elements, allowing him to use everyone else's powers to block and avoid his attacks. Eventually, he overwhelmed Lloyd and knocked him out by using Karlof's Metal to bounce one of Lloyd's Energy blasts back to him. Taking Skylor's Amber and Lloyd's Energy, Chen declared himself the winner of the tournament. However, his attempt to use everyone's powers for the spell failed, as Skylor betrayed him and Kai destroyed the staff. Competitors/Elements * Kai - Fire * Jay - Lightning * Cole - Earth * Lloyd Garmadon - Energy * Skylor - Amber * Karlof - Metal * Griffin Turner - Speed * Paleman - Light * Tox - Poison * Neuro - Mind * Ash - Smoke * Bolobo - Nature * Gravis - Gravity * Jacob Pevsner - Sound * Chamille - Form * Shade - Shadow * Lar - Water (Only in the book) * Chen Games Only One Can Remain * Free for All Competitors had to obtain a Jadeblade. There were 15 scattered across the Palace. The one contestant who failed to obtain a Jadeblade (Karlof ) was out of the Tournament. Versus * 1 on 1 Two competitors faced off to obtain the Jadeblade. The contestant who failed to obtain one lost, and was out of the Tournament. * Matches: ** Turner (win) vs. Gravis (loss) ** Neuro (win) vs. Bolobo (loss) ** Kai (win) vs Ash (loss) ** Jay (win) vs. Cole (loss) Ninja Roll * Break the Vase Two competitors had to break vases to obtain a Jadeblade while fighting one another. Some vases contained weapons. * Match: ** Skylor (win) vs. Jacob (loss) * ThunderBlade Two contestants had to complete laps around a track with roller skates on, holding a Jadeblade. Other competitors chose a team so they could affect the score. Only the Team Captain on the losing team was eliminated. Near the end of the match though, Chamille ended up losing all but Tox and Shade to the other team. * Match: ** Lloyd (win) vs. Chamille (loss) *** Lloyd's team: Kai, Jay *** Chamille's team: Shade, Tox, Neuro, Turner , Paleman, Skylor Spy for a Spy * Unknown (possibly 1 on 1) This match was done off screen, between episodes. It is unknown what kind of competition it was, but was probably a face off. * Match: ** Shade (win) vs. Tox (loss) Spellbound * Catch Nya The competitors had to catch an intruder (who was revealed to be Nya) on the Island. It was said that the winner would be the only one to move on in the Tournament, and win it all. Scattered throughout the jungle search area were vehicles and weapons that would aid the competitors. During the hunt though, each competitor was captured one by one by Chen, to end the Tournament. This revealed to the Elemental Masters that Chen had been planning to cheat them all along, just to take their powers, in addition to Skylor being his daughter. * Captives: Shade, Paleman, Neuro, Turner, Jay, Kai The Forgotten Element * Last Man Standing The remaining two contestants had fought until someone was down. Chen used the elements of all of the other Elemental Masters to fight Lloyd. * Match: Chen (win) vs. Lloyd (loss) Rank * Karlof (17th/Last Place) Match lost in: Free for All (technically, he got the jadeblade before Kai, but Kai unscrewed his glove holding the blade) * Gravis (16th) Match lost in: 1 on 1 * Bolobo (15th) Match lost in: 1 on 1 * Ash (14th) Match lost in: 1 on 1 * Cole (13th) Match lost in: 1 on 1 (he got the blade first, but threw it to Jay) * Jacob Pevsner (12th) Match lost in: Break the Vase * Chamille (11th) Match lost in: Thunderblade (though she completed the last lap faster than Lloyd, she dropped her blade before the finish line) * Tox (10th) Match lost in: Unknown (possibly 1 on 1) The remaining competitors were ranked upon being captured in "Spellbound": * Shade (9th) * Paleman (8th) * Griffin Turner (6th/7th: captured offscreen) * Neuro (6th/7th: captured offscreen) * Jay (5th) * Kai (4th) In "The Forgotten Element," Skylor gave her powers to her father ranking her in 3nd place. Chen then fought Lloyd using his staff, defeating him and declaring himself the winner. Master Chen soon took Lloyd's power, ranking the Green Ninja as the 2nd winner. Technically since Master Chen was the last survivor, he won. Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Condrai Cultists Category:2015 Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Creation Category:Amber Category:Smoke Category:Speed Category:Metal Category:Mind Category:Nature Category:Gravity Category:Form Category:Shadow Category:Water Category:Golden Power Category:Energy Category:Sound Category:Poison Category:Season 4 Category:Elemental masters Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Chen's Island Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows